iron deva
by valenor el erante 2
Summary: una guerra de otra realidad ha saltado jump city nuevos amigos y viejos deberan luchar contra esta nueva amenaza con ayuda de un nueva aliado que oculta su pasado y tambien saldra el pasado de una titan al luz lo demas es secreto si quieren saber pasen
1. Chapter 1

Iron deva.

Mientras en una realidad alterna acaba de finalizar una guerra eso creen ellos.

General yunaraga gritaba un soldado mientras corría hacia una tienda, general…general…señor, los viguyr están aquí gritaba el soldado, que ha dicho soldado grito el general charles yunaraga mientras se asomaba fuera de su carpa para ver las naves aligenas que pasaron raudamente frente al campamento mientras las armas antiaéreas se disparaban contra las naves intrusas, pero una ellas abrió un portal y las naves alienígenas entraron en este portal y yunaraga les daremos persecución esos bastardos pagaran cara las muertes de los nuestros. Mientras en otra realidad buyaaaa…. Gritaba un joven mitad maquina celebra una victoria mas ante pequeño de color verde mientras el ponía cara de enojo y decía como esta vez tenia a cyborg contra la pared y cyborg será la próxima bestita, pero Robin los miraba mientras bebía su café y dijo ya creo que lo humillaste bastante Cyborg mientras chico bestia se iba de la sala como si hubiese sonado la alarma y transformo en un águila mientras el pensaba ojala que el de la tienda no las haya vendido todas, mientras volaba en dirección a la ciudad hasta que vio una tienda de revistas y volvió tomar su forma humana frente al aparador y dijo hola Manfred como has estado y el hombre detrás del aparador dijo chico bestia como esta mi mejor cliente ,mientras empezaba a buscar algo con apremio y después de unos minutos dijo aquí esta y chico bestia comenzó a reír y dijo siempre te acuerdas de mi y el hombre dijo tu y tus amigos hacen tanto por la ciudad que es lo menos que puedo hacer y repente un ruido como si una mano rajuniara una pizarra empezó y un portal de luz apareció desde la nada y una gran cantidad de naves salieron desde el disparando y chico bestia dijo genial control demonio regreso a las andanzas mientras se comunicaba con la torre a toda prisa para informar de las malas nuevas.

Listos general todos los efectivos listos mientras miraba ha un soldado con una armadura que lo hacia parecer un arcángel pero el dijo al soldado estén listos para cualquier cosa es posible que sea un portal de dispersión y vallamos ha una trampa, y el soldado estaba pálido al escuchar esto ultimo y yunaraga lo miro y dijo no te preocupes novato hay mucha armas pesadas y vehículos para destrozarlos.

Fin primer capitulo

Soy nuevo Haci que no me maten


	2. la guerra comenzo

Un estruendo acallo toda jump city mientras chico bestia se comunicaba con la torre para avisar de lo que pasaba, mientras las naves extrañas descendían sobre la calle y abrían sus compuertas para ver como sus ocupantes salían disparando a todo ser viviente que estaba a su paso mientras chico bestia pensaba control fenómeno se paso esta vez mientras miraba el baño de sangre que se había vuelto la calle mientras el se comunicaba con los titanes.

Mientras del otro lado del portal un soldado gritaba preparados y otros soldados asentían seriamente ante el y mostraban sus armas como signo de aprobación y subían a sus transportes raudos. Mientras en jump city la gente corría mientras los extraños atacantes avanzaban disparando hasta que un grito titanes al ataque y un grupo de jóvenes atacaron(es por la inspiración hacia que los fanáticos de los titanes disculpen) mientras los extraños reían ante este ataque por de repente las risas se convirtieron en gritos de desperacion.

Robin debemos movernos somos blancos fáciles aquí gritaba ciborg mientras star FIRE lanzaba star bolts a todo enemigo que estaba a su alcance mientras raven hacia levitar algunos para lanzarlos contra los otros enemigos pero un ruido de motores acallo a todos por igual tanto a los titanes como los atacantes para que miraran al cielo con espanto al ver una multitud de naves que aparecían desde el portal.

Robin: genial llegan mas, pero lo que paso pocos segundos después sorprendió a los titanes mientras los atacantes se volteaban a disparar a lo recién llegados.

Soldado1: recibimos fuego de tierra.

Soldado2:cuando no.

Charles: por los dioses cierren el pico y disparen.

Y desde las naves una lluvia de disparos comenzó a caer sobre los atacantes pero no sobre los civiles.

Robin: que ocurre aquí decía extrañado.

Chico bestia: no puede ser es la primera división de la confederación sobrevivientes de

Atlántida e hijos de ka Lindor, control fenómeno cometió un error al traer a la primera son enemigos encarnizados de los viguyr.

Mientras en las naves un joven decía espantado raven esta allí abajo hay que decender.

Mientras las naves decendian raudas al suelo para liberar a las tropas y vehiculos.


	3. malos comienzo

index

Toda jump city era una zona de guerra habia cuerpos por toda la calle y soldados de diversas formas y tamaños luchando con estos seres que habian salido del portal mientras los titanes luchaban sin saber si los nuevos guerreros que habian salido de las otras naves eran amigos o enemigos hasta que chico bestia dijo euforico.

Chico bestia: no puede ser es la primera división de la confederación sobrevivientes de

Atlántida e hijos de ka Lindor, control fenómeno cometió un error al traer a la primera son enemigos encarnizados de los viguyr.

Robin: estas seguro GAR.

Chico bestia: si lo estoy, ahora los viguyr deberan correr por que deben temer al comandante y su mano derecha jejejejeje.

Mientras las naves descendían raudas al suelo para liberar a las tropas y vehículos para empezar la batalla mientras los titanes veían como soldados cubiertos por gruesas armaduras hidráulicas avanzaban hacia los viguyr en forma casi estruendosa gritando otros disparando mientras chico bestia los miraba casi alegre por verlos hasta que ciborg dijo esos tontos son fuertes y chico bestia mira ciborg ellos van cubiertos por una exoarmadura y van armados con rifle gaus que lanza estacas de titanio y una basta gama de armas que ellos diseñaron y si que no son tontos mientras se transformaba en un orangután y agarraba a dos viguyr a los lanzaba por los aires.

mientras esto ocurría los titanes eran observados desde el aire por un ser en una armadura que parecía un ser con alas de metal y cubierto por casco que lo hacia parecer un caballero de alguna raza mágica, pensaba esta lugar lo he visto en algún sitio pero donde mientras se lanzaba en picada para atacar lanzando una ondana de misiles a tierra a los viguyr quienes eran despedazados por la explosión mientras robin miraba como decendia este ser y gritaba epora frast a los caidos y muerte a los deshonrosos que destruyeron a los que amamos.

Y robin se acerco y miro al hombre y dijo eres de Cadmus y el hombre contesto extrañado por los valares que es cadmus para sorpresa de robin y los demás titanes hasta que chico bestia se acerco y dijo general yunaraga y el hombre se volteo y miro chico bestia y el hombre con furia grito deberías estar en los refugios orco descriteriado estas loco o algo por el estilo y un joven salto de las naves y dijo oye charles calmate tal vez se confundio y el hombre miro al joven y se rio y dijo bien tienes razon Zúñiga , ademas requiero los comandantes de cada raza aquí por favor a la brevedad y robin se acerco ha este hombre y le grito nadie le da ordenes ha alguien de mi equipo y el hombre miro a robin con cara de tristeza y dijo la guerra no es lugar para niños y niñas mientras miraba a los titanes y robin en que mundo vives no sabes que somos los jóvenes titanes y algunos soldados miraron a robin se comenzaron ha reír

Y decir menos televisión hasta que ciborg transformo su brazo en cañón lacers y asusto varios soldados y ciborg dijo en tono de alegato ahora le cree pero un disparo de la nada atraveso el pecho de ciborg y los soldados gritaron nos atacan y comenzo el tiroteo de nuevo.

Se habra muerto ciborg o no y por el hombre le grito orco ha chico bestia

Disculpen la demora


End file.
